The present invention relates to a cryostatic device adapted to be placed on board a vehicle capable of undergoing considerable accelerations in several directions. Such devices are essentially composed of a tank which is filled with a cryogenic liquid, liquid air, liquid nitrogen or the like, prior to the departure of the vehicle, which may be a pilotless aircraft or drone. The tank, after having undergone the accelerations during take-off and modifications of the path of said vehicle, must still contain enough cryogenic liquid to allow it to remain operational for the time provided.
Known cryostatic devices are in the form of a double-walled tank with a filling orifice at the top. It will be readily appreciated that this simple cryostatic device, such as a bottle, placed in a vehicle, is emptied through its upper orifice if the vehicle is subjected to a considerable downwardly vertical acceleration referred to as positive since it is in the same direction as gravity. An acceleration which is greater than that of gravity is considerable in this regard.
To obviate this drawback, an immersed tube, effectively extending the filling orifice to about the middle of the tank, has been used to reduce the volume of cryogenic liquid ejected through the filling orifice when considerable vertical positive acceleration is experienced. However, this improvement is not entirely satisfactory because too much cryostatic liquid is still ejected.